Hostile Confrontations
by wiseguy2415
Summary: Danny was ill, but his human half saved him, How Ironic.


**Okay, so this story kind of comes from Redheadsrock1010 'Stranded with My Class' when Danny and the rest of his class get stranded on an island somewhere in the ocean.**

 **Now my story is going to Start on stranded day 4 part 1, but with a few TWIST if you will.**

 **But anyway, here it is my version of Chapter 17 of Stranded with my Class I hope you enjoy**

* * *

Hostile confrontation

The whole world sat in silence as the technology shuts off and gets ready for the day view of Stranded with my class.

Now the normal introduction was completely skipped over, rather the opening scene, was not a pleasant sight, of course if the whole world was watching a young man die because of something that shouldn't harm anything but ghost, well that's where the oddness factor comes into play isn't it?

Kim sat with her back against the tree that appeared on screen, and in her lap sat a very ill Danny Fenton.

There was a third figure on the screen, and while he appeared to be human, the people of earth knew otherwise.

"Shhhhhhh" the figure said in a hushed voice, "He's sleeping." Twist said in a mocking voice.

Twist than slowly walked over to the dying Danny a brushed the raven hair from his face.

The contact seemed to have made Danny relax.

If it weren't for the fact that Danny was dying, the girls in the audience would be cooing at the boy's cute face.

However, no one was ready for a glass shattering scream that echoed around the world quite literally, Kim was awake.

At Kim's scream every class member was jousted awake, the only one not affected by the shriek was Twist, and of course Danny.

Twist smirked at the camera, and then over at the girl who was now holding Danny close to her chest protectively.

A few seconds later the whole class was awake and gathered around the trio at the tree.

"Who the heck are you?!" Mikey yelled.

The other students and the Mr. Lancer nodded in agreement with him, obviously thinking the same thing.

"I am Twist, as some of you would say, 'the sorry son of an ass that put you here.'" He replied smugly.

Now unbeknown to all of them, Danny was slowly waking, his hearing was the first to come to him, giving him the ability of getting the drop on twist.

He made sure to keep his breathing even, to provide the allusion that he was still out cold, Hopefully Kim won't notice.

She lowered Danny back to her lap, but kept her hands firmly on his chest to keep him from going anywhere.

"He only has a few hours left." Twist said in mock worry.

"We're well aware of that!" Sam growled, the others nodded in agreement.

Twist gave off a sinister smile, "Well I have a proposition, and if you agree, I can save Danny."

"And of what conditions do we agree by?" Lancer asked boldly.

"Simple," Twist began, "Trade one of yourselves, for Danny."

"You mean like Sacrifice?" Dash asked.

"No, no, imprisonment is more like it."

No one said anything, No one could say anything, it was one of them or Danny.

"Of course you can just let your- "his mocking voice was cut off by as **smack!** As he tumbled to the ground next to where he was formally kneeling. Everyone missed the yelp from Kim.

Now everyone was paying close attention to Twist which caused them to jumped when a pair of feet made contact with ghost's jaw, the others turned to see a kneeling Danny Fenton with his head down and his body in position to pounce. Twist rolled to his side to see his attacker, he was dumfounded when his eyes landed on his target.

"We have policy in America," Danny started as he began to stand, "one that our current President is falling down on the job of following," He was completely up at this point, and in the process, he removed his wrist ray, and threw it to the side, "We don't negotiate with Terrorist," He raised his head, revealing glowing green radioactive eyes, "And in this case: Dead ones!"

For the first time in the viewing of Stranded with My Class, Twist. Showed. fear.

The whole world was shocked that Danny was staring down the ghost responsible for this, and it kind of spooked every one watching, because for some odd reason Danny Fenton, had a scary resemblance to Danny Phantom.

Twist finally composed himself and looked at the raven haired teen with a shocked expression.

"What, you…your supposed to be dying!" Twist exclaimed.

What Danny replied with, Shocked everyone minus Sam, Tucker, and somewhere in the audience: Jazz.

Danny approached Twist, and with the speed of a cobra, Danny's hand grabbed Twist by the throat and pinned him to a tree.

"I already did that once, Twist, I don't really feel like doing it again." Danny snarled.

Twist's eyes widened, "Do you not remember what I told you after the plane crashed, 'Be careful what you do, for you'll never know who's watching.'?"

Danny picked him up and threw him across the clearing

"Ohhhhh, I remember alright, And I don't really care if the whole world is watching, my secret is a sacrifice worthwhile when it means innocent can walk away with minor injuries at most." If looks could kill, Danny's glare would have incinerated Twist on impact. Twist stood up, and Absently, took a step back, while Danny strode forward.

"Fortunately for you Twist, in this form I have to hold back, lest I hurt myself, unfortunately for you, it's only a matter of flipping a switch, then my drive will go into high gear, where it will remain, until all threats are neutralized!"

"But…But, the blood blossoms, they…they…" Twist shuddered,

"Oh yeah about that, the human half of me is working on extracting them as we speak." Danny said, well aware of the attention he was getting from all sides.

" _Human Half?!" Almost the whole world yelled at once._

"Oh yes, I just went there, Twist, and when I kick your sorry ass back into the ghost zone, just remember, I was merciful this time."

Twist was flabbergasted, this was not the way he wanted this to go.

" I'd advise everyone to stand back, this is about to get really messy!" Danny cracked while he said that.

"You're stupid, you know that?" Twist took a stance,

"Stupid? No! Crazy? Indeed!" Everyone started to back up, somehow knowing Danny wasn't bluffing.

His stance deepened, Sam and Tucker were ready for his next words, but no one else was.

"I'm going ghost!"

Everyone who was watching suddenly remembered the last part of the intro, more specifically, the same phrase, _'I'm going ghost!'_

What happen next was awe inspiring, a bright white light imitated from Danny's midsection, blinding everyone.

When the light died down everyone gasped at the sight, there standing in the place that once belonged to Danny Fenton, now stood the world's most famous ghost: Danny Phantom.

Stance of iron, face of fury, Danny made it quite clear,

 _"You messed with the wrong Phantom!"_

"Overdrive engaged, let's rock!" Danny proclaimed.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in Washington D.C._

Agent O turned to Agent K and said what everyone in the room was thinking, "We need to find the Fenton's!"

* * *

 _Meanwhile at the Baxter House Hold_

"Danny?!" everyone yelled, eyes the size of dinner plates, Maddie almost couldn't take it, one minute her son is dying on live television, the next, he was the her worst enemy.

" _I will tear you apart, molecule-by-molecule!"_ Jack thought to himself, "That was my son this whole time?!" he said outload.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in the far frozen_

"Go get him great one!" Frostbite barked

* * *

 _Dora's Castle_

"You can do it Sir Phantom!" Dora yelled.

* * *

To say the audience was somewhat excited would be like calling Mount Everest a speed bump, Danny Phantom was merely a mask, worn by Danny Fenton, The son of not just one but TWO ghost hunters. Ironically enough the said ghost hunters hated Phantom without even realizing that he was really their son.

Everyone was on the edge of their seats, and all around the world, people were cheering for their hero, now knowing who it was, wasn't going to stop rooting for the one reasonable for putting the threat of the ghost king down.

Kid's around the world were mesmerized, their favorite character was their hero.

On the screen, Danny's expression Changing from 'you're in for it now' to a smile no one can translate.

" _What you smiling for Daniel?" Twist lowered his guard, only for someone to tap him on the shoulder, to which he turned his head, only to receive a solid right hook to the jaw._ _ **TWACK!**_

"OHHHHHH!" Everyone watching said.

 _Twist stumbled forward, only to receive an upper cut from the Danny that was in front of him._

 _He flopped backwards onto the dirt, dazed, Twist looked between the two Danny's._

" _You can surrender now…"one Danny said._

"… _or you can wait until after you are an ectoplasmic pulp." The second Danny finished._

 _Everyone shivered at the thought, they were all familiar with how Phantom fought, His was the take prisoner's kind of warrior, and he was never gentle about it._

* * *

 _On the Island_

Twist stood up and he dusted himself off, "Damn you Daniel!" he spat.

The two Danny's shared a gaze, "B!" They said in unison.

Four more Danny's appeared, and they surrounded Twist.

Twist looked around, knowing he was in for it now, he saw no other choice, he had underestimated his opponent greatly, he was out matched and out gunned. And paying for it dearly

Twist had it made, this wasn't the way this was supposed to go, but then again Murphy's Law has to be considered.

"Damn you Murphy!" he silently cursed. He raised his hands

"I yield." Twist said defeated.

Danny nodded, "Tucker?!" he barked

"Danny?" the said teen answered.

"Bag and tag this ectoplasmic scum bag, I'm done with him!" Danny said.

"You got it!" Tucker pick up the disguarded thermos and aimed at Twist.

"This is not the end boy!" Twist snarled.

"Just remember my warning Twist, because I always keep my promise." Danny shot back.

Danny motioned Tucker to trap Twist, one bright white light later, twist was gone.

Danny exhaled, and then collapsed, he duplicates disappeared.

"DANNY?! Sam yelled and she ran to her crush, "Are you okay?" she asked as she mover herself to let Danny rest his head on her shoulder.

Everyone else gathered around the fallen hero, and then the same thing that first transformed him to Phantom happened, and changed him back to Fenton.

"I'll be fine once I eat and rest at home." Danny said weakly

"The blood blossoms though…they should have killed you!" Star said, ignoring the fact that Danny was Phantom and vice versa.

"Nah, my human half took the nutrition from it, and used in to fill my energy meter."

"Does that mean you're immune to it now?" Tucker asked worriedly.

Danny replied, "I'm not sure how the chemistry works, but if I had to guess, I am now."

A silence filled the air. Only for Valerie to break it.

"That's the real reason why you've always argued for the ghost, because you were one yourself." She stated.

Danny just nodded, "I am truly sorry Val."

"All the times I shot at you, I…I could have killed you." Valerie said on the verge of tears.

"I almost killed one of my best friends." She finally broke after that, as she burred her face in her hands and tears began to fall.

"Hey Val, I don't blame you." Valerie looked up at her ex.

"And I admit, your aim was good, but I have my fast reaction to thank for saving me, But I don't blame you."

"Thanks Danny." The girl said.

Danny smiled.

"So I'm going to go off on a limb, and say that Twist had been broadcasting this worldwide, so on that count, Mom, Dad, if you're listening to this, I going asked you to use the boo-merang to find me, because thing will follow me wherever I go, and you can use it find me and everyone one here now."

* * *

 _Baxter House Hold_

Maddie was the first to respond to her son's request, "Of course, why didn't we think of that before?!"

She Shot up from her place in the floor as fast as bullet and was out the door before anyone could question her.

Jack was beside himself, the similarity's between Danny Fenton and Phantom were uncanny, how did no one figured it out before now?

"Good job Danny!" Jack said.

* * *

Several hours later it was still night time on the Island, the video feed has shut off and the whole world tune into the live news feed, several ospreys have launched to follow the Boo-merang.

The pilot saw something off in the distance an island that looked desolate, until suddenly the

Boo-merang took a sharp turn down words, the pilot (not wanting to lose site of it followed closely to it.

 _With the class_

The Boo-merang shot through the trees and was aimed directly at Danny.

 _ **SMACK!**_

"Oooooh." Danny groaned, but the next thing he knew a flood light was filling the area.

S.A.R has arrived.

Danny was the first to his feet.

"Hey guys wake up our ride home in here!" He exclaimed.

Now everyone started to slowly wake up, completely aroused by the whirling noise of the air crafts overhead.

Air crafts as in three ospreys that had flood lights on their area.

The class was all awake, some of them were crying tears of Joy.

Several minutes later there three aircrafts were loaded with exhausted teen agers, and half ghost hybrid, and teacher.

* * *

The next morning was the big day because everyone; was going to be going home.

The three ospreys were escorted by two apache attack choppers as they made their way to airport, there they (The class) saw a mass number of people with cameras and what not.

Now the towns airport wasn't very big so one by one the three carriers landed to offload the kids on their bird.

The last bird landed and got in position to lower the ramp.

The audible hiss signaled the door was coming open.

Sam, Tucker, Valerie and Mr. lancer were the first off the craft.

And slowly the lone Figure of Danny Fenton appeared in the light, the crowd cheered when ever he was on solid ground.

Danny smiled sadly at the crowd, and then he saw _them_ , His mom and dad, who had always threatened to kill Danny Phantom, the question was, are they parents, or ghost hunters?

The two older Fenton's approached him, Danny intern stepped back, scared his parents were going to reject him on live tv, he bent his knee and got ready to fly as soon as the words _'you're not my Son!'_ left their mouths.

The stare down had everyone silenced, every one was hoping that the Fenton Parents would accept Danny for who he is, any good parents would.

Danny's fears grew, it wouldn't matter if the rest of the world accepted him, his own parents would be after him, and there would not be a place he could hide that his parents could find him.

"Welcome home son." Jack said as his face broke into a smile.

"Wha…you're not mad…?" Jack and Maddie shook their heads.

"We love you, even if you are half ghost, you gave us another means of looking at things that has ectoplasmic in it." Maddie said.

Danny visibly relaxed, but he yelped when his dad picked him up in a hug.

"We love you Danno, never forget that!" Jack said.

"For the half life of me I don't think I ever will." Danny returned.

"Danny!" a new voice, and by new it wasn't there before. Jack let his son go, only for Jasmine Fenton tackled her little brother with a hug.

"You're home!" She said in her brother's hair.

"And here to stay!" he said firmly, and with that the Fenton Family collapsed into a hug, earning a cheer from everyone there, and around the globe.

* * *

 **Well there you have it, the first time I did a Danny Phantom Fanfic, and I must say I think I did pretty well, all things considered.**

 **But anyway, thank you Guys so much for reading this story if you liked it, let me know in the comment section below, I'll see y'all later.**


End file.
